


Star Light, Star Bright

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes weren't necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse challenge prompt: make a wish

Sam looked up at the twinkling stars.

A low moan caused her to look back; she shivered at the sight of Jack and Daniel lying there, bare skin illuminated by the campfire, kissing passionately. She leaned over them, tracing the join of their lips with her tongue. She felt Daniel's hand slip under her shirt as they stopped and looked at her.

"Did you make a wish?" Jack murmured, still nuzzling Daniel's chest as he reached for the zipper on her jeans.

"No need." She gasped as the men's hands met under her panties. "Everything I want is right here."


End file.
